Legends
by Imprisoned Wings
Summary: She definitely wouldn't care if one Mundane saw her, but she'd be taking note that they appeared confused and on the verge of calling everyone's attention to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Poppy Herondale didn't spend much time at the local Institute. She got along with them, but she didn't like how they looked down on the Mundanes - even though she did the same, to a lesser extent - while still being forced to use their transportation.

She still did her job. Killed demons, protected mundanes, made sure the Accords were being held up. She had been in New York for two years with her _parabatai_, Brandon, and in that time she had run into Jocelyn Fairchild- or Fray as she called herself - and if it hadn't been for the woman's daughter, Clarissa, she would have reported them to the Clave.

Brandon still wanted to report Valentine's wife. She agreed that they had to report the woman eventually, but Jocelyn had been persistent in her daughter growing up without being trained, controlled by, the Clave.

Poppy couldn't argue with the redhead. Maybe it was her sympathy towards people who the Clave knew would be different because of her younger sister, Hazel, who had inherited their Ancestor's infernal eyes.

As it was, the blonde was keeping an eye on the girl and her best friend. Her instincts screamed at her to take care of the demon that had walked in just before them, but she knew there were other Shadowhunters hunting tonight. The kids from the local institute.

Mordred, with the help of Magnus, had glammored them to appear like regular Mundies to anyone who was looking, other Nephilim included. Mordred is Magnus's younger brother, literally. They shared the same father. Though he was about four hundred years younger.

She glanced at Brandon. "She sees them." She said across the table. To anyone looking, they appeared to be a couple. This could become messy; Clarissa shouldn't have been able to see the glamoured Shadowhunters.

Poppy saw the girl say something to her best friend and he stiffened. Even though she knew the Mundane, Simon, didn't fully believed her. He trusted her, and the horror in Clarissa's eyes was enough for him to get up to grab someone.

"Should we interfere?" Brandon didn't sound like he wanted to, the only reason he was watching out for the young redhead was because _Poppy_ wanted to make sure the girl stayed safe.

The blonde shook her head. Jocelyn was getting sloppy, if Clarissa was able to - and retain what she saw - see through the glamours.

"Jocelyn knew that she couldn't hide her forever." She replied. She did feel a little bad, but Clarissa wasn't in any danger. Maybe feeling a little crazy, but they were there to protect her, not make sure she didn't see what she should've been able to see her whole life.

"Jace, Isabelle, and Alec aren't paying attention." She changed the subject. "Do they not realize a 'mundane' has seen them?"

"They probably don't care."

Poppy drummed her nails on the table. She was anxious. They shouldn't be so reckless. Alec was usually more perceptive. "They should. It isn't hard to lure the Eidolon elsewhere. They aren't very bright."

He snorted. "Would you care if a Mundie saw you?" His grey eyes shining in amusement.

She shrugged in response. "That isn't the point. There's three of them. One can be on the lookout while the other two go for the kill."

She definitely wouldn't care if one Mundane saw her, but she'd be taking note that they appeared confused and on the verge of calling everyone's attention to her.

Glamours only worked because nobody expected to see someone there, but if they were actively looking… they'd see blurs of people and that would raise to many questions.

"Perhaps we should intervene, just so she doesn't get the Lightwoods and Wayland killed." He said after a lengthy silence.

She frowned at his words. "They'll know we were sitting here the whole time if we do."

"We're off duty."

Poppy sighed but relented. As one, the two of them got up to follow the girl. Even if she didn't know what she was seeing, Brandon was _right_. She could easily get at least one of them killed. Even if Wayland deserved to get knocked around a bit, he didn't deserve to die.

They got to where the others were just to hear the demon claim Valentine was back. The two shared a glance and she had to suppress a shutter. Valentine was the reason her father and mother divorced, the reason her father had never laid eyes on Hazel or even known she'd existed.

She darted forward at Clarissa shouted at them to stop and pulled the girl back.

"Poppy?!" Came four shocked voices. The blonde let out a sigh.

"The Eidolon is getting away, Wayland."

Indeed it was. It was trying to make its way back to the dancefloor, deciding it didn't want a fight with five demon killers and, what they assumed was a Mundane.

Brandon was already blocking its path. Jace brought down his sword.

"Don't you -" Alec started but was cut off as Jace's blade delivered the killing blow.

"No. There's no way that Valentine could be alive. The Silent Brothers confirmed- "

Simon burst through the door at that time with the security guards and Clarissa had to come up with a piss-poor lie about how she must have just been seeing things.

By the Angel this was going to be a long night, a very very long night and she couldn't help but think that the next few days were going to be even longer.

Brandon followed Clarissa home while Poppy stayed behind with the other three Nephilim. She was going to have to ask Hazel if she wanted to come stay in New York for a bit, to help train Clarissa. Because there was no way for them - Jocelyn and Clarissa - to stay under the radar. Especially with the Lightwoods and Wayland knowing that Poppy and Brandon _knew_ the redheaded kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**T H A N K S to the makeup community in the chats for letting me infiltrate their group on Tumblr and answering any questions I might have! And probably will continue to have! **

**T H A N K S to: CarissaCambelle for reviewing! **

**A L S O: please let me know if I haven't described something enough, or if its confusing to picture! I'm excited to write again, so I'm all over the place! **

**Chapter 2**

Hazel Herondale had lived at the Los Angeles Institute for just over two years, if she were being specific, and in that time she had found her own style. She'd always had a certain taste for music, but she hadn't been able to dress how she'd wanted in London. Band shirts? Iffy, but acceptable. Jean's? As long as they weren't ripped. Makeup? Natural, only.

What about posters? One or two, but there weren't many up. At least not in room at the London Institute. The LA one was full of posters that she'd got over the years. Groups that she liked, characters that were her favorite.

The only thing that her room in London had were childhood memories, and most of her books. Some of her old art, too, from the point in her life when she'd wanted to try her hand at drawing. It hadn't been a long phase.

It also had some of her old stuffed animals that she hadn't wanted to take with her on grounds that they'd be to childish for someone who was trained to kill demons. The one that she did take, the one that she couldn't be parted with, was her stuffed seal that she'd named Cila when she was three years old.

She liked her room here at the Los Angeles Institute. It had as many posters up as she could fit. On the walls, on her door, in her closet, on the ceiling. She had a boombox on her nightstand, right next to her closet. Her CD's were organized underneath it.

Her makeup kit, and piercing cleaning kit, were in the top-left drawer of her dresser. Her haircare stuff was in the top-right side. The shirts she wore the most were just below the haircare. She didn't use her closet for much, other than to keep more of her books, manga - which is a lot more than she had in London - and her Shadowhunter gear and the dresses she had to wear during 'official meetings' or 'fancy parties', neither of which she attended regularly.

The makeup she used most sat in a neat pile on top of her dresser, along with her copy of the Shadowhunter Codex, Grey Book, and her Stele (extras, just in case, were stashed in the back corner of her bottom drawer).

Some of her boots resided there as well, but her more used shoes - her ankle boots, were located next to her door so she could grab them on her way out. Her phone was charging on her nightstand, though most of the time she forgot about it so it might be on the charge for days before she actually needed it.

Her violin was propped in the closet as well, having hardly touched it since her _parabatai _ceremony.

It was barely dawn when her phone started ringing and she groaned. Rolling over, she unplugged it, checked who was calling her at this ungodly hour, Poppy, and groaned again before flipping it open.

"Poppy?" She answered with a yawn.

"It's six o'clock. Why do you sound like you're not even awake yet?"

The fifteen year old felt a flash of annoyance. If this is why her sister called -

"Nevermind. We've got… an interesting situation happening in New York if you and Mark want to join us."

That piqued her interest. She turned on the light, flinching at the sudden brightness. "Define 'interesting situation'."

"Wayland brought a Mundane to the Institute after she was attacked by a Ravener."

The redhead shot up, the fogginess of just waking up evaporating. "They don't-"

"I know. It was a trap set by whomever attack her and her mother's apartment. She's been asleep for a day or so in the infirmary."

She scrambled out of bed, thankful she'd taken a shower the night before after demon hunting - which happened to be the reason she wasn't up before her sister called - and flipped on the light. Her phone was still pressed to her ear.

"I'm interested. I'm not sure if Mark will be, but a few days away won't hurt the bond if he doesn't want to come with."

She heard her sister sign. "Mordred will be there in an hour to create a portal for you. I'm sure he'll stick around to spend time with Elpis."

Mordred was Magnus's younger - half - brother and had spent the last few years in Brooklyn, being taught much of what Magnus knew. He turned eighteen in a few weeks.

"Elpis and Helen are on a week long hunt." Hazel replied automatically. "They left yesterday."

She could hear her sister's eyes rolling. "Of course they are. I'm sure Elpis will be upset that she missed Mordred."

"Probably." Hazel replied in amusement. "I'll go see if Mark wants to join me in New York and then get ready." They didn't say 'I love you' before hanging up, just a short goodbye. They saved those words for when they were in person. They hardly meant anything when it was over the phone, hundreds of miles away.

She closed her phone and put it on her dresser. She opened the door and made her way down to Mark's room. It wasn't as long of a walk as it usually felt. There was a soft glow coming from his room, so she decided it was probably safe to knock on it and crack it open a little.

"Mark?" She said in a soft voice, not wanting to enter without being invited in. He rarely closed his door - most of the Blackthorns left their door open at night. She didn't want to barge in if he'd actually wanted his privacy.

The door opened a little wider, just enough for her to slide in before she shut the door again. "Poppy called."

He had made his way back to his bed and had started to read whatever he'd been reading again before he put a bookmark in the book.

"She said there's something going on in New York and asked if we wanted to join her."

"You already said you wanted to go, didn't you?" He sounded amused at her, though there was something in his voice that she couldn't catch. Perhaps he wanted to stay, since Helen and Elpis were gone. Someone had to look after the kids while Andrew ran the Institute.

Helen, Elpis, Mark, and Hazel didn't _have_ to go hunting; nobody really had to. There was enough Shadowhunters around - the Enclave - to take care of them. They _liked _being out and doing their job. They were young enough that it wasn't as much of a chore to do. They didn't have children to worry about.

They lived at the Institute, and that meant they were more or less _expected_ to go out if nobody else could, and they usually just volunteered.

"Of course. Any excuse to see the Lightwoods is a good reason to go."

She was actually closer with Jace than Alec or Isabelle, but they were all close enough in age that they'd all met at least once or twice.

He laughed at her words. "I'll stay here and watch after everyone, at least until Helen gets back."

Hazel rolled her eyes at him. Of course he'd say that. "It isn't going to be more than a few days."

"I figured."

She frowned at him. There was definitely something in his voice that she couldn't understand. It was a mixture between exasperation - a tone usually reserved for Julian and Emma or herself when she was being particularly nosey- and possibly… sorrow. There were other emotions that she couldn't place, that he never usually showed anyone.

Maybe she shouldn't have asked if he wanted to join her in New York. "Are you alright?"

He looked like he was about to lie to her when he caught a glimpse of her worried eyes. "It's been two years since Eleanor died." His blue eyes glimmered, as if her were fighting tears.

Oh. His stepmother. She died shortly after Tavvy was born and he just turned two a few weeks ago. She didn't know how to respond, to comfort him. She hadn't known his stepmother well - had barely been here two months when she passed - and… she couldn't imagine it.

Not only had his biological mother died when he was young, but his stepmother as well. She couldn't…

She swallowed, not wanting to say anything. The only reason they became _Parabatai_ this past Spring was because Hazel hadn't wanted to leave, hadn't wanted to go back to London. She'd been selfish when she'd asked if Mark wanted to be her warrior partner.

She shouldn't have asked him when he had just lost his stepmother. She had been afraid Mr. Blackthorn would send her away, and she hadn't wanted to go to London (or Idris, since her Mom had decided to hand over the Institute to Delilah). She should not have worried, they'd know Eleanor was sick when they offered to let her train here instead of where she'd grown up.

She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Sometime later, Hazel made her way back to her room to get ready. It didn't take her long to get dressed.

Ripped black jeans, an Evanescence shirt that slid off one shoulder, and her black ankle boots. She wasn't sure if she needed her jacket, but figured it would be better to be prepared than to get caught off guard because of some weird weather patterns.

She pulled her hair back into a messybun and started on her makeup. The smokey eyeshadow, her eyeliner a little thicker than usual but still normal, with a wing on the end. The mascara made the look appear bolder. Adding cherryred lipstick with some lip gloss on top, and she was ready to go.

She glanced in the mirror one last time and, not for the first time, wondered what people saw when they first met her. Her - literal - gold eyes, redhair, her lip and nose ring, the chain that ran from the bottom of her ear to the top, and her tongue ring.

At least most of the people she saw daily were used to what she looked like. She could still see Mark's worried face when they went to the mall a few weeks after their _Parabatai _ceremony and he saw what she was planning on doing. The only piercings she had were her ears- just once, and the diamonds she wore were her grandmother's.

She'd been worried they'd make her take them out, and let the holes heal over.

She turned away and put a few days worth of clothes in her duffle bag, along with her gear, cleaning kit, some makeup (which she'd put in a sandwich bag so it didn't get all over everything), her phone charger (which she would hopefully not need) and extra hair bands just incase. She didn't bother with extra weapons. If she needed them, she could always swing by their Weapons room and get a few blades.

As she was leaving her room, she grabbed her phone and flipped off the lights. She made it to the front door just as Mordred arrived. No matter how many times she saw him do magic, it was always weird to think of him as a Warlock. And the son of a Greater Demon, at that. His red cateyes gleamed as the sun started to rise, his white hair slightly ruffled as if he'd just gotten up.

He had a wary expression on his face, as if he had an idea of what was about to happen - even though foreseeing the future was just something Mundanes made up to make themselves feel better. He wasn't much older than her, just over three years, but the way he held himself could be interpreted as him being much older than barely eighteen.

He spent his time mostly in Brooklyn with Magnus, who had raised him after what happened with his parents. She only knew some of it: he'd come into his powers late, had been trying to protect his Mum from his stepfather, and ended up killing both his stepfather and Mother.

She also knew that was the day that Elpis said her first physical words in over a decade. Elpis wasn't a normal Nephilim: she had been experimented on by Valentine when she was a child. She hadn't been born Nephilim, but Valentine had made her one. It gave her a different sort of magic. She was blind, and had no color to her body - except for the Runes she wore.

Elpis had been raised by the Iron Sisters. Named by them too. Nobody knew what her name had been before, she'd been kidnapped before she was a year old and when she had been found…. Well, the damage was done. Hazel hadn't been born yet when she'd been discovered after the Uprising. She could still see, Hazel knew, in the way that Silent Brothers still _saw_\- at least, loosely. She couldn't see anything besides runes and her opponent.

Elpis also had the ability to speak mind-to-mind, though Hazel had never been subjected to _that_ particularly weird anomaly. She'd only heard it from the Silent Brothers, never from someone who didn't wear their runes. She was also _Parabatai _with Mark's older sister, Helen.

There were probably other things different about Elpis, that nobody knew about.

She gave Mordred a smile. "Still to early in New York?"

He grumbled something she couldn't catch. Sounded like _I was up all night_.

Me too, she thought. It was far to early, usually after a late night demon hunt she slept in until about eight.

It was still a strange sensation for her. The portal, she was used to. Walking into in one place and coming out the other. It was something she'd grown up doing.

This standing in one place and suddenly being in another? It didn't sit well with her stomach, even though she'd had to use this form of travel a few times in the past.

She had to catch her breath when they appeared on the steps on the New York Institute.

Mordred had an amused look on his face. She shot him a glare. "Thank you." She didn't care if it would be seen as inappropriate, to the other Nephilim, to hug the Warlock. She did just that. She was a descendant of one of their kind, anyway. She had infernal blood running through her veins, even if it had been generations since.

She was often told she could've passed for their - William and Theresa Herondale - Granddaughter instead of their Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter.

He hugged her back, patted her on the head, before he turned and walked down to the street. Even as someone who was born into magic, it seemed like he couldn't be bothered to use it all the time. He got into a cap and she rolled her eyes before going inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**T H A N K S to the makeup community in the chats for letting me infiltrate their group on Tumblr and answering any questions I might have! And probably will continue to have! **

**T H A N K S to: CarissaCambelle for reviewing! Review response at the end of the chapter!**

**A L S O: please let me know if I haven't described something enough, or if it's confusing to picture! I'm excited to write again, so I'm all over the place!**

**Chapter 3**

Poppy was biting her nails again. It was a tedious habit, but she couldn't stop herself. Hazel had just arrived - with her makeup done as dramatic as ever - and Clarissa was still unconscious. Brandon had gone out to get breakfast for them, nobody wanted to cook and everyone dreaded when Isabelle started cooking.

Their mother had made sure each of them could cook in a kitchen, for however many people they were hosting, and that they could cook in the wilderness as well, when on a mission.

They'd been taking turns watching over the girl, and Poppy felt like she'd failed in her promise to watch over her, to protect her against the demons that had come after her all her life.

She didn't know how much longer Clarissa would be unconscious, nor did she know where Jocelyn was taken. She _knew_ who took her, knew that the stories they grew up hearing - about how Valentine had been killed in a fire - were now false. She wished she'd have known, had let the demon talk at the club a couple nights ago.

Isabelle appeared in room where they were all gathered, she took one look at Hazel and gave a grin. "You've got new piercings."

Hazel, who hadn't said much and hadn't had time to hug her sister, grinned right back at the girl. "I told you I would months ago, Izzy." She said easily, like it wasn't something they all knew the Clave frowned upon. It wasn't _forbidden _to have piercings, but they didn't like it if you had more than one.

Which was probably why she'd waited until _after _her _Parabatai _ceremony to do get so many.

"Brandon went to get breakfast for us." She added after a few seconds. Isabelle looked slightly crestfallen over those words.

"We were looking forward to you cooking. All we've had is takeout for the last week." She jerked her thumb at Poppy. "Because someone doesn't like to hang around the Institute or cook."

Both Poppy and Hazel rolled their eyes. "I don't cook much anymore, either." The blonde said offhandedly. "Brandon likes to cook." She elaborated with a shrug.

She could see the disbelief look on her sister's face before she schooled herself. Poppy had always been the one who liked cooking, and baking, she had done it for fun instead of because she had to. For her to say that she didn't do either much anymore…

Hazel turned away from her sister. "You should get Jace and Alec, you all probably haven't eaten much in the last day or so." She was the youngest there, but that didn't mean anything to Shadowhunters. They were all leaders, alphas, even if they didn't, personally, see themselves that way.

"I'll watch over the Mundane while you guys eat." The way her sister said it made Poppy worry a little. While Hazel was in no way intolerant of Mundanes - she basically lived their 'punk' culture - she didn't like the idea of one of them getting attacked by demons, supposedly killing one, and having to recover in the Institute. None of them did, though Wayland and the Lightwoods didn't seem to care much.

As Isabelle walked with Hazel to the infirmary, she heard the black haired girl say to her, "You're making dinner tonight. Alec wanted Chinese, but whatever you make will be so much better."

Hazel laughed, "We'll see if I feel up to cooking tonight, Izzy."

Poppy turned as the door opened and Brandon walked in with his hands full of food, she let out a sigh of relief. Between what was happening, and what she had a feeling was _going _to happen, she couldn't help but be on edge for everyone involved.

It wasn't much later that Alec, Isabelle, Jace and even Hodge all came into the dining room for breakfast.

Poppy had made it more presentable, instead of it all being in takeout boxes. Everyone knew it was takeout, but it made her feel better seeing the seminormal look of plates with food on them.

She sat beside Brandon and Hodge. She felt bad for the older man, basically exiled and never to set foot in Alicante again. Being trapped in the Institute, he wasn't even allowed to go hunt demons - which was in all of their blood, they were born and bred to hunt, to kill, to protect; and he was being denied that.

She couldn't imagine that kind of torture. She didn't do much hunting by choice, but she could still help when it was needed. Poppy wasn't like her younger sister, none of them - Delilah or Jasmine - particularly enjoyed killing demons, they did it because they refused to let their family name be smeared by women who didn't hunt.

Their mother didn't do much hunting, either, but she wasn't born a Herondale - she was married into the line. And still, their mother had done her fair share of demon killings. Just because she'd been the head of the London Institute, and that the area hadn't seen much demonic activity since the early twentieth century didn't mean she was rusty. Not in the slightest.

Poppy didn't eat much when she was stressed, and if it weren't for Brandon watching her like a hawk and making sure she ate… she probably wouldn't have been eating these last few days. Or drinking much of anything.

Still, he could barely eat a pancake and some toast before she had to get up and take her plate into the kitchen.

The blonde wasn't sure what her redheaded sister wanted to eat, but she knew Hazel would not have had time to get breakfast before leaving LA, or most likely: she hadn't wanted to wake anyone while she made herself something to eat.

She grabbed another plate for Hazel and put a blueberry crape, a couple pancakes, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, and two buttered toast. She placed a fork on the side of the plate, along with a knife just incase Hazel didn't want to cut her food with the fork. She put some syrup in a little cup before making her way to the infirmary.

When she got there, she saw her sister curled up in a chair next to Clarissa with a book open in her lap. Hazel glanced up as Poppy made her way over to her. She closed the book and sat it on her lap.

The cover, from what she could see, had a single red ribbon on a black background with nothing beside the title and author, but she didn't get a chance to read those before Hazel took the food. The younger girl said a short "thank you" before taking a bite.

Poppy wanted to ask what was bothering her sister, but wasn't sure if that would be welcome. Hazel's _Parabatai_ bond was still fresh, in a way, and the strain of being so far away just months after the ceremony might be what was bothering her.

** _"How well do you know this girl?"_ ** It took Poppy a couple seconds to realize that Hazel was speaking Greek.

They rarely used a language other than English, but they were fluent in many. English was their primary one, the one they'd known the longest, but they spoke Greek, Russian, Spanish, French, German, and Dutch fluently. They spoke a little Chinese but Jasmine was the only one more fluent in_ that_ language, since Beijing was where she'd spent her travel year.

Delilah had spent her Travel year in New Delhi and was the only one of them who spoke Hindu. Not as good as someone who had grown up speaking the language, but she was close.

** _"Not very well."_ ** Poppy lied. Her sister's gold eyes narrowed.

** _"Isabelle said she knew your name. Yours an Brandon's." _ ** Her tone was accusatory.

** _"We've crossed paths before."_ **

** _"Enough times for her to know your name? When she's interrupting a Hunt?" _ **

Poppy shrugged. ** _"Her mother keeps a spell on her so she can't see the shadow world. It wore off that night."_ **

The redhead's eyes seemed to narrow even more. ** _"Why? Who would do that to their child? Everyone knows -"_ **

** _"It isn't our place to judge anyone's choice for their child."_ **

Hazel shook her head. Poppy knew that it was only a matter of time before everything came to light; she couldn't let it come out that she knew anymore.

** _"What's her name?"_ **

** _"You'll have to ask her when she wakes up."_ **

** _"_If_ she wakes up."_ **

Never let it be said that a Herondale didn't see the world in a harsh light.

Poppy turned to leave, switching back to English. "Isabelle, Alexander, and Jonathan are going out hunting this morning. Did you want to join them?"

Hazel shook her head. "After I'm done eating I'm going to get to know the Institute better. Something tells me it won't be a few days like I was led to believe."

Poppy couldn't argue with that. "You should tell Mark that you plan on staying longer."

Hazel let out a sigh. "They're going to miss homemade meals."

"You don't have to stay for more than a week."

Honestly, the change in their dynamic was enough to give anyone whiplash. They'd just been on the verge of having an argument and now they were talking about just… normal things.

Her sister shot her a glare, "and miss whatever's going on here? I don't think so."

Poppy shook her head. Hazel would be the one who actually _wanted_ to be in the middle of everything instead of already being involved. Her sister's eyes said that she wouldn't be forgetting that Poppy _knew_ more than she was letting on.

It made her want to pinch the bridge of her nose. They were all stubborn women, but somehow Hazel had inherited more of their mother than anyone else.

**CarissaCambelle: There's actually four of them! Delilah (whom you haven't met yet - only mentioned - runs the London Institute and has for at least 2 years (making her about 19 when she took over) and is the oldest, born in 1986, then there's Jasmine - another one whom you haven't met(she resides in Idris with their mother) - and Poppy, born in 1988 and finally we have Hazel who was born in 1991. I imagine the three older ones were born before Stephen and Amatis split up, or Jasmine and Poppy born shortly thereafter. Hazel was born _after _Stephen was killed and conceived _after_ they'd split up. **

**If I remember right, Cordelia has/had red hair and James has/had gold eyes so that's where Hazel gets her looks!**

**I feel like Poppy referred to Clary as a Mundane because she was at the Institute and didn't want anyone to know she knew more than she was letting on - and nobody besides her, Brandon, Jocelyn, and Luke knew that Clary's Nephilim. At least, at that point they didn't know!**

**As a side note, if you were curious, Brandon is a Cartwright. Elpis' last name is Grayrose, both given to her by a certain Silent Brother we all love. Her first name also means 'hope ' in Greek.**


	4. Chapter 4

**T H A N K S to the makeup community in the chats for letting me infiltrate their group on Tumblr and answering any questions I might have! And probably will continue to have! **

**T H A N K S to: CarissaCambelle for reviewing! Review response at the end of the chapter!**

**A L S O: please let me know if I haven't described something enough, or if it's confusing to picture! I'm excited to write again, so I'm all over the place!**

**S I D E N O T E: I also have a partner to write with now! So I'm less likely to get distracted with other projects or thinking of the future of these characters (I'm sorry)**

**Chapter 4**

Hazel didn't eat much of the breakfasts Poppy had brought her once her sister left. She ate the crepe and eggs, but everything else - things that she would've usually ate - didn't sound as good. And that made her feel bad, her sister hadn't _needed_ to bring her food. She could've waited until lunch, or dinner. Or even later, but she knew she had to keep her body happy and healthy, and going over two days without eating wouldn't keep her strength up.

She didn't go out to familiarize herself with the Institute when she said she would. Instead, she decided to open her book - that she didn't remember packing- but couldn't get into it again.

What else was Poppy hiding? What did she know? She obviously knew more than she was letting on; she had to know the girls name. Why would her mother want to hide the world she should've been able to see her whole life?

It didn't make sense. Why take away something that would protect her? She wouldn't be as easy prey if she saw what was coming. Would she still die? Most likely, if they really wanted her killed, but most of the downworlders that _would_ harm a Mundane were more likely to leave one with the Sight alone.

The girl was a redhead as well. Hazel wondered who her mother was, who her father was. Why her mother was so terrified of the Shadow world. She wanted to know who this girl was. She had a feeling she wasn't just a Mundane. She had a feeling, and it was just a hunch, that the girl was a Nephilim.

But the Clave knew all of them, even the inactive ones. Even the ones who had been stripped. Just because runes were stripped, didn't mean that their children didn't have the ability to wield runes. The Clave kept track of them.

The only way they lost track of them was if they'd gone deep underground, or it had been enough generations that the children would have to drink from the Mortal Cup. And she was sure they even kept track of them. Losely, but they probably knew the country they resided.

She shook her head, to clear her mind. She didn't need to worry about whether this girl was a Nephilim or a Mundane. It didn't matter.

It did, but at the moment it didn't. If the girl ever woke up they could ask what she did or didn't know. Hazel sighed. The girl didn't appear tall enough to wear any of her or Izzy's clothes, and Jace must have burned the clothes the girl had come in as a precaution. Demon venom and all.

She shuddered. She'd heard how the girl, according to Jace at least, had killed the demon that had attacked her. She hadn't heard if from Jace himself, but rather Izzy had relayed the information.

She would have to go shopping soon, hopefully before the girl woke up and was forced to wear some of Izzy's clothes that weren't made for someone who wore petite. Hazel couldn't even lend the Mundane any of her clothes - which probably would have fit better than Izzy's - since she only packed enough for a few days.

She'd have to go shopping for clothes of her own, since she didn't want to go back to LA before whatever was going to happen, happened.

She found herself standing up, she could leave the Mundane for a little bit while she went to the music room. She hadn't had the urge to really play anything in a while. She'd played just to keep up on the skill, but right now she needed to calm her racing mind and she needed to think clearly instead of jumping to conclusions.

She had barely made it to the music room, was about to pick up the violin perched against the wall, when she heard a footsteps behind her, she whirled around only to find Jace Wayland in front of her.

She relaxed.

"Hey," Jace grinned, his golden eyes mischievous.

It was always odd to her that she and Jace have same eye colour, especially because Jace is not a Herondale but a Wayland, and only two Herondales have a golden eyes.

Her eyes were darker than his, more molten gold than a light gold, but the fact remained that they had closer to the same eye color than any other Nephilim.

"Hey," Hazel said. "Did the redhead girl woke up? Poppy has been very secretive about her." She furrowed her brows into confusion.

"Her name is Clary. Clary Fray." Jace explained. "And no, I don't think she woke up. Let's hope she won't die in her sleep, because I may or may not, have draw her an iratze. Because the demon injured her badly."

"Why would you do that? Jace! What if she's a mundane and if she dies?" Hazel said, but there was a doubt in her voice. She was surprised that she didn't punch him when the words fully registered.

Because Clary managed to kill a demon, and mundane wouldn't be able to kill a demon.

Jace held up his hands in surrender, "If I didn't draw her an iratze, she would have definitely died."

"Yes," Hazel snapped impatiently. "And now we don't even know if she is going to wake up."

"She will," said Jace. "Believe me."

Hazel raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Do you think, that maybe we are cousins? A distant cousins?" Jace blurted out.

"What?" Hazel blinked, startled. She didn't expected him to say this.

"Do you think we are maybe distant cousins?" Jace repeated. "It would explain... Why we have the same golden eyes?"

"Maybe we are," Hazel said thoughtfully, and then she shrugged. "Perhaps Waylands and Herondales are related. That would be explained a lot." She grinned.

She'd have to ask Jessie, since she wasn't sure if Tessa would want to be bothered, and Jessie was the closest one who would know if the Waylands were descendant from the Herondale line she came from.

Jessie was the youngest daughter of William and Theresa Herondale and inherited more than just a power from her infernal grandfather. Jessie inherited the immortal aspect of being a Warlock - even though she was only a third Demon.

"When are you going back to Los Angeles?" Jace asked.

"Probably after Clary wakes up." Hazel shrugged. Yeah. After Clary wakes up, she'll go home. But she never said _when_ she would be going back to LA.

Changing the subject she asked, "Up for a little shopping? Clary is going to need new clothes."

He grimaced. "Clary can use Izzy's -"

She shot him a glare. "Izzy's clothes wouldn't fit Clary. Did you not notice how petite that girl is?"

"Alright, alright," Jace held up his hands, wincing and grimacing. "We'll go. If that's a sacrifice I must make."

**CarissaCambelle: Yes! Jace _is a Herondale _in this story but we still have that whole identity crisis to go through. He doesn't know he was raised by Valentine, and he hasn't been lead to believe that he's really a Morgenstern instead of Wayland. We still have _all that drama_ to go through before he finds out he's a Herondale. … and related to Delilah, Jasmine, Poppy and Hazel.**

**It's no problem to answer questions! I like it when people question things I already know but probably haven't conveyed as well as I would like. (Because I have a document of all the original characters I've made! And there's a lot!)**


End file.
